I'M SORRY, I LOVE YOU
by leslight
Summary: karena Baekhyun yang sedang kelelahan akibat pulang kerja yang terlalu larut dan mendapati istrinya belum juga tidur, ia hampir membuat satu kesalahan yang seharusnya memang tidak ia lakukan. Karena, jika saja ia tidak cepat peka dan tidak cepat mengerti mengapa kesalahan itu bisa terjadi. Satu kemungkinan yang pasti adalah mereka akan berpisah.


**I'M SORRY, I LOVE YOU**

 _Cast : - Ahn Ryi Sang (OC)_

 _Byun Baekhyun (EXO)_

 _Genre : Merriage life and Romance._

 _Summary : Ryi Sang dan Baekhyun menjalani hidup dalam satu atap yang sama. Oleh perjodohan yang tidak terlalu buruk membuatnya bisa cepat memberikan perasaan mereka satu sama lain. Hingga satu ketika, karena Baekhyun yang sedang kelelahan akibat pulang kerja yang terlalu larut dan mendapati istrinya belum juga tidur, ia hampir membuat satu kesalahan yang seharusnya memang tidak ia lakukan. Karena, jika saja ia tidak cepat peka dan tidak cepat mengerti mengapa kesalahan itu bisa terjadi. Satu kemungkinan yang pasti adalah mereka akan berpisah._

 _Author note : Ini adalah ff terpendek yang pernah saya buat. ff ini tercipta karena terinspirasi oleh cerita guru saya disekolah. Namun, isi dari ff ini benar-benar murni dari pikiran saya dan tertuang dalam sekali tulis. Jauh berbeda dengan apa yang waktu itu guru saya ceritakan. Aman untuk semua umur. No CoPast and No Re-Post. Semoga kalian suka dan terima kasih. Happy Reading:* and Review after your read this story, please. :')_

Begitu Ryi Sang menolehkan kepalanya menghadap pintu, ia melihat Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan pelan dengan wajah yang lelah. Matanya bertambah sayu lebih parah dari sebelumnya dengan bibirnya sedikit berwarna pucat ketika Baekhyun menengok dan menyadari bahwa Ryi Sang berada disofa.

Baekhyun memutar langkahnya menuju sang istri tercinta, kemudian ia duduk disampingnya.

Ketika Baekhyun menyapa Ryi Sang dengan cara memeluknya, Ryi Sang tidak berbohong jika suhu tubuh Baekhyun mengalami penaikan.

"Selamat malam, Bii." Ucap Ryi Sang lembut sambil ia memeluk Baekhyun.

"hmm…" hanya helaan napas Baekhyun sebagai sapaan baliknya kepada sang istri.

Ryi Sang kemudian membagi jarak antar tubuhnya. Meneliti setiap bagian tubuh Baekhyun dengan rasa kekhawatirannya, "Mandilah, aku sudah siapkan air hangat untukmu." Lalu ia tersenyum kecil pada Baekhyun.

"Nanti saja." Baekhyun mencubit lembut pipi Ryi Sang, "Kenapa kau belum tidur, Rii?"

"Aku menunggumu, tentu saja."

Baekhyun mengamit lengan Ryi Sang, lalu mengusapnya pelan, "Ini sudah larut malam, seharusnya kau tidak perlu melakukan itu. Aku tidak menginginkan kesehatan bayi kita terganggu, Rii." Ujarnya khawatir.

"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu, Bii. Kau sering pulang larut malam, akhir-akhir ini. Dan, aku hanya bisa bertemu denganmu ketika kau ingin berangkat bekerja saja." Jujurnya mengutarakan keganjilan perasaan hatinya pada sang suami, "Aku merindukanmu." Lirihnya pelan.

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, "Yasudah, sekarang kau harus tidur, Rii."

Ryi Sang menahan tangan Baekhyun yang baru saja akan mengajaknya ke kamar, "Biarkan aku membuatkan teh hangat untukmu. Kau pasti sangat lelah hari ini." Ryi Sang sempat tersenyum pahit sebelum ia melenggang pergi ke dapur. Pergi dengan perasaan berkecambuk ketika mendapat respon dari Baekhyun yang kurang memahami apa arti dari semua yang ia lakukan saat ini.

Ryi Sang hanya ingin menjadi seorang istri yang baik dalam melayani suaminya. Dan, ia mencobanya dimulai dari hari ini setelah beberapa waktu lalu_semenjak kehamilan pertamanya_ia tidak bisa melakukan hal apapun kecuali membantu Baekhyun memakaikan dasi dan membenarkan kemejanya. Tapi,pada percobaan pertamanya saja, ia tidak mendapat respon yang begitu baik. Baekhyun bahkan tidak membalas salam rindunya tadi. _Mungkinkah dia lupa?_

Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah dengan sikap istrinya kali ini. Rasa lelah setelah pulang kerja, terpaksa membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan aktivitas yang banyak bersama Ryi Sang apalagi harus memperdebatkan Ryi Sang yang belum tidur pada jam larut seperti ini. Isi kepalanya benar-benar penuh, mengakibatkan rasa pening yang tidak mau hilang sejak meeting terakhirnya dimulai.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamar mandi, mungkin sedikit relaksasi dengan air hangat bisa membuat dirinya membaik. Namun, baru saja ia akan membuka pintu kamar mandi, suara pecah beling yang begitu keras, menarik perhatiannya. Baekhyun sempat terdiam sejenak, sampai akhirnya ia menyadari sesuatu jika saat ini istrinya berada didapur.

Sedikit berlari dan memperluas langkahnya Baekhyun menghampiri Ryi Sang yang berada disudut ruangan dengan pecahan beling berada tepat mengelilingi kaki sang istri. Baekhyun berdesis kecil menahan emosinya, "Jangan bergerak, okay?" peringatnya kepada Ryi Sang, sementara ia berusaha berjalan perlahan melewati beling-beling itu.

Untung saja Baekhyun masih menggunakan sepatu pantofelnya, mengurangi resiko kakinya tertusuk beling daripada Ryi Sang yang menggunakan sandal tidur berbahan bulu.

Begitu Baekhyun berada dekat dengan Ryi Sang, ia langsung mengamit sebelah lengannya pada belakang leher Ryi Sang dengan lengannya yang lain berada pada belakang lutut Ryi Sang, agar ia bisa mengangkat istrinya dan membawanya menjauh dari pecahan beling-beling itu kemudian membawanya dekat pada meja makan yang jaraknya jauh beberapa langkah dari dapur.

"Sudah ku bilang, kau tidur saja." Tegur Baekhyun ketika ia menurunkan Ryi Sang, "Kenapa kau tidak mau mendengarkan aku? Saat ini aku sedang lelah dan dengan aku yang memecahkan gelas disana membuatku menjadi bertambah pusing!"

Ryi Sang menundukkan kepalanya ketika Baekhyun mulai meninggikan nada suaranya. Ia bahkan tidak mampu menatap wajah Baekhyun saat ini.

Baekhyun kembali menghela napasnya, mengurangi sedikit emosinya "Sebaiknya kau pergi ke kamar sekarang. Aku yang akan membersihkan beling-belingnya." Ujarnya sedikit lebih tenang ditengah napasnya yang memburu.

Tidak ingin membuat Baekhyun bertambah marah, Ryi Sang menuruti permintaan Baekhyun yang menyuruhnya pergi ke kamar. Langkahnya sangat begitu berat karena ia masih _shock_ dengan apa yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu. Baekhyun marah besar kepadanya hanya karena ia menjatuhkan sebuah gelas. Itu pun tidak sengaja.

Baekhyun mengambil kantung sampah kecil. Kemudian, ia berjongkok untuk membersihkan pecahan beling itu. Diwajahnya masih tersisa rasa emosinya yang membuat setiap pergerakan Baekhyun menjadi tergesa-gesa. Baekhyun mengambil pecahan beling tersebut dengan gerakan asal dan sedikit membantingnya untuk dimasukan dalam kantung sampah. Sampai pada akhirnya, Baekhyun menangkup tumpukan sepihan beling yang kecil, jari tengahnya tertusuk oleh beling kecil sampai mengeluarkan darah.

Baekhyun meringis kesakitan ketika ia mencoba mencabut serpihan itu pada jarinya. Merasa usahanya tidak akan berhasil tanpa alat bantu, Baekhyun pergi ke wasteful untuk mengambil pinset pada lemari kecil dibalik kaca.

Dibawah aliran air yang mengalir dari keran, Baekhyun membasahi jarinya untuk menghilangkan gumpalan darah yang menutupi jari tengahnya. Dan, mencoba menjepit serpihan tersebut dengan menggunakan pinset dan mencabutnya dengan sekali tarik. Kemudian, ia mencuci tangannya kembali karena aliran darah yang keluar menjadi bertambah cepat dari pada sebelumnya.

Baekhyun memakai handsaplast untuk mengurangi rasa sakit pada jarinya. Dan, ia sempat terdiam sejenak ketika ia melihat pantulan dirinya pada kaca dihadapannya. Ia bercermin seakan ia sedang membaca situasi yang sedang terjadi padanya saat ini. Ia kembali memutar waktu dimana ia menemukan Ryi Sang sedang berdiri mematung didapur setelah memecahkan gelas. Dan bayangan ketika ia mengeluarkan amarahnya kepada Ryi Sang, membuatnya dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya pada kaca dengan kedua matanya yang terpejam.

"Apa yang sudah ku lakukan?" desisnya pelan ketika ia menyadari bahwa seharusnya ia tidak harus memarahi Ryi Sang saat itu. Ryi Sang hanya ingin melayaninya karena itu adalah kewajiban seorang istri terhadap suaminya. Baekhyun tidak semestinya mencegah Ryi Sang melakukan kewajibannya. Rasa kekhawatiran akan kehamilan Ryi Sang, tidak selalu menjadi sebuah alasan kenapa Baekhyun melarang ini-itu terhadap Ryi Sang.

Ryi Sang hanya mencoba menjadi istri yang baik dengan caranya sendiri. Dan, perlakukan Baekhyun yang seperti tadi terhadapnya adalah suatu perbuatan yang salah.

Baekhyun berlari cepat menuju kamarnya. Dan, begitu ia membuka pintu itu, ia mendapati istrinya sedang duduk memunggunginya pada ujung kasur. "Rii…" lirih Baekhyun pelan memanggil nama istrinya.

Ryi Sang menoleh perlahan, tak sampai menghadap Baekhyun, namun meski begitu Baekhyun bisa membaca wajah Ryi Sang yang sedang dikeluti rasa sedih. Baekhyun menghampirinya dan kemudian ia duduk disamping sang istri. "Rii…" Baekhyun memegang pipi Ryi Sang lembut dan menariknya perlahan agar Ryi Sang melihat kearahnya. "Rii, maafkan aku." Ucap Baekhyun tulus dengan rasa bersalahnya yang luar biasa ketika ia bisa melihat bendungan air mata menumpuk memenuhi kantung mata istrinya. "Maafkan aku. Seharusnya, aku tidak bersikap seperti itu padamu. Sungguh maafkan aku, Rii."

Ryi Sang menatap kedua mata Baekhyun bergantian. Saat ini ia melihat kedua mata sayu itu dengan teduh. Ketulusan yang tergambar disana sangat begitu terlihat hingga membuat hatinya luluh dan tidak bisa membendung air matanya lagi.

"Aku sangat menyesal." Sekali lagi Baekhyun berucap dengan lembut hingga membuat tangis Ryi Sang pecah dan langsung menariknya kedalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Baekhyun menghembuskan napasnya panjang, menyesali apa yang sudah diperbuatnya beberapa saat lalu. Dan, dengan Baekhyun mendengar tangisan Ryi Sang yang begitu memilukan, membuat hatinya semakin digerumuni rasa bersalah.

Baekhyun terus mengusap dengan lembut punggung sang istri. Membiarkannya menangis selama yang ia mau pada sandaran bahunya dan pelukan hangatnya. Baekhyun tau persis bagaimana suasana hati Ryi Sang saat ini. Dan, selama Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya orang yang dijadikan sebagai pelampiasan tangisannya oleh Ryi Sang, Baekhyun bersedia melakukan hal apapun yang diminta oleh Ryi Sang.

Setelah beberapa saat Ryi Sang merasa membaik, ia yang lebih dulu melepaskan pelukannya. Disambut oleh uluran kedua tangan Baekhyun untuk menghapus air matanya yang tersisa, menghasilkan sebuah senyuman yang manis pada wajah Ryi Sang.

Baekhyun pun membalas senyuman itu dan mulai mendekatkan kepalanya pada Ryi Sang untuk sekedar memberikannya sebuah ciuman permintaan maafnya. Menyentuh bibir itu dengan hati-hati dan menghujaninya bertubi-tubi kecupan lembut.

Ciumannya berpindah pada perut Ryi Sang yang sudah membesar, masih dengan menghujaninya kecupan lembut, " _Mianhae Appa Aegi-ya, ne?"_ bisiknya pelan tepat didepan perut sang istri. Mencoba berkomunikasi pada bayinya yang berada didalam sana dan meminta permohonan maafnya karena sudah membuat tidur malamnya terganggu akibat emosi sesaatnya tadi.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya begitu merasakan sebuah usapan halus pada belakang kepalanya. " _Ne, Appa."_ Ucap Ryi Sangmenirukan suara anak kecil dan sedikit melakukan _aegyo_.

Keduanya sama-sama tertawa karena lelucon kecil itu. kembali membangun suasana yang baik untuk malam hari ini. Baekhyun mengusap perut Ryi Sang seperti ia sedang menenangkan bayi-Nya didalam sana. "Apa _dia_ menginginkan sesuatu, Rii?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak tau, Bii. Tapi, ku rasa sepertinya ia ingin _Appa-Nya_ dihukum saat ini."

"Katakan saja." Ucap Baekhyun tenang.

Ryi Sang tersenyum mendengar jawaban itu dan kemudian ia melihat kearah meja riasnya yang terdapat kotak berukuran sedang berwarna merah yang beriisikan karet balon untuk ikat rambut wanita. "Dia ingin mengikat seluruh rambutmu dengan karet balon itu." Jawab Ryi Sang malu-malu.

"Lagi(?)" Tanya Baekhyun tidak percaya.

Kerutan di dahinya sudah cukup menggambarkan bahwa Baekhyun benar-benar tidak ingin melakukannya.

Jika saja, Ryi Sang memintanya membelikan satu porsi makanan aneh yang entah siapa yang akan menjualnya tengah malam seperti ini, mungkin Baekhyun masih bisa untuk langsung mengabulkannya. Namun, untuk yang satu ini, Baekhyun sudah cukup tersiksa setiap kali rambutnya diikat oleh karet-karet itu_yang entah ada berapa karet yang terikat pada seluruh rambutnya_membuatnya mengalami kerontokkan rambut dan merasakan perih pada kulit kepalanya ketika ia sedang membuka karet tersebut satu-persatu. Bukan hanya itu, Baekhyun juga akan terlihat jelek seperti badut penghibur karena banyaknya kunciran rambut pada seluruh kepalanya. Dan, semua itu_menurut Baekhyun_adalah siksaan terberat selama hidupnya.

Ryi Sang hanya mengangguk meyakinkan dan tersenyum, karena akan melihat Baekhyun meringis kesakitan lagi ketika ia berusaha untuk membuka ikatan karet tersebut.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya mencoba menerima kenyataan bahwa ini adalah yang memang harus ia lakukan saat ini. Meski berat, Baekhyun tetap memberikan uluran tangannya pada Ryi Sang, dan disambut bahagia oleh l awannya sebelum akhirnya ia ditarik oleh Ryi Sang menuju meja riasnya.

THE END.

Thanks Chu~ for reading:*

 _Ini adalah bentuk ff perilisan pertama di akun ffn aku. Sebelumnya, aku juga sudah mempublish 2 ff di akun wattpad dan ada beberapa project ff yang masih dikembangkan dan akan dipublish disini._

 _Tentu itu tidak mudah ya^^_

 _Tolong Reviewnya sebelum meninggalkan laman ini._

 _Manhi-manhi saranghaneun juseyo._

 _Hanbondeo, Kamsahabnida. Pyeong~ '^'_


End file.
